Friends Are To Die For
by bshinigami
Summary: Tomoyo changed herself in order for Eriol to like her, but instead, they broke their friendship. Now being popular, Tomoyo treats Everyone like dirt and only cares about how she looks like. Will she finally realise that the beauty is within? E+T
1. Change

**shinie-** Ok.. After so many years, I decided to edit and re-read all my fics so they make sense. Never knew I had so many errors in my fic.

I decided to write this story in the first place partly to let people have self confidence in themselves (I will NOT be up myself in this fic, ok?) and partly because I've been listening to WAY too much M2M in the past 124 hours. I luv their songs and they inspire me sooo much through their music (of course other artists inspire me too!). Ok enough yapping or else I'm gonna be up myself again.

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I admit, this plot is sorta based on a mix of Peach Girl, M2M's song and CCS. I own neither. Peach Girl is respectively owned by Miwa Ueda sensei and I love her works so much. Kiley is sooo Cute!! But Eriol is my number one man. Some of the ideas came from M2M's songs and I appreciate it if you give their music a try if you haven't. You might think 'Organic Pop, how boring', but listen to the lyrics and music first before you judge them. And we should all know that CCS is owned by CLAMP and under no condition you should sue me coz I'm really broke. I just bought a new printer and scanner about AUS460 in total. Ok I should really shut up now.

**Dedication: ** Yes, there is more, so shut up.

This chapter is dedicated to Sweet-Innocence. Happy Birthday!! And I hope I'm not too late with the B'day pressie.

**Summary:** Ok, now for the final part before we start the fic... the summary. Eriol and Tomoyo are orphanage friends and Tomoyo liked Eriol ever since she broke up with her old boyfriend. However, Eriol likes this popular girl at school who is sooo… perfect. Tomoyo becomes very jealous and upset after Eriol rejected her, so she changes herself and becomes popular – always caring about how she looks. Every guys drools over her, yet Eriol doesn't love her at all. He's not even friends with her anymore. But what does Tomoyo care about; there are heaps of guys out there right? Will she realise that it's the inside that counts and accept herself as who she is, not as someone else?? E+T. OOC.

(Ok. I sound like I'm writing a blurb instead of a summary)

Oh yea, there is **cursive language** in here..

**Friends Are To Die For**

**Epilogue 1: Change**

**Version 1.5 by bshinigami**

_"Get lost bitch!" Tomoyo screamed as she pushed a 1st grader to the ground. Being the most popular girl at Seijuu high and also school captain, making her one of the most powerful students in the school._

_The first grader, whom was named Miwa Osenaku, started to wail loudly as everyone else passed by, ignoring the scene. There was nothing they could do anyway. Even the teachers couldn't handle Tomoyo, as she was a 3rd year student. _

_Tomoyo dusted her clothes, and walked off to her next class, flicking her hair and winking at all the other boys passing by._

_Not very far away, Eriol watched in silence._

**A year and a half ago…**

_If only you can look my way just once. I'm not that ugly to look at am I? After all, I am your best friend…_

"Look. Isn't Mi-chan gorgeous?" Eriol dreamt as Misaki Kurosawa walked past. Everyone waved to her and as usual, she greeted them back.

"What's so good about her? Ugh, it's me who got dumped Eriol, not her." Tomoyo spat with jealousy.

"Aww, c'mon Tomoyo. That was five years ago. Besides, Mi-chan's our friend; don't you think she's soo gorgeous? And not just that, she's super nice to everyone. Her skin is like porcelain. She's sooo cute!"

Tomoyo sighed. 5 years ago she was dating Ryo Akimono - some guy from the orphanage who found a foster home. Since then, he never called, never visited and on every single one of their dates, he would bring one of his friends along. It was Eriol who comforted her throughout the years and Eriol who helped her break up with him. As time passed, she slowly began to feel more than neutral feelings for him and it got stronger when they moved out in junior high and now live together in a huge mansion bought by Eriol with some prize money he got for entering some sort of competition. However, he never looked at her in the sort of way she did. He only had eyes for one girl – Misaki – Another girl from the orphanage. Everyone at school was friends with Misaki. She was one of a kind. Beautiful, popular, super nice, unbelievably sweet, fragile, vulnerable, and all that crap they say about her. Misaki was nice to everyone, even Tomoyo, but Tomoyo hated her. At times Tomoyo wished she could just drown Misaki. Or maybe she should burn her hair a bit and push her into the water before it becomes considered as murder. Her face will be burnt but, that's alright with me, she thought as she grinned sinisterly.

"Well, I'd better go place my shoes in the shoe locker or I'll be late for class. Coming?" Eriol asked, holding Tomoyo's hand, making her blush.

"Actually, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll see you later" Tomoyo said as she ran far away…

**A little more into time..**

_Change varies from good and bad. And my change was definitely good; even if you hate me there are other men out there and not just only you…_

Tomoyo flicked through a bunch of girly mags in her room as she began to feel more depressed.

She then found a magazine which caught her eye. How to become Miss Popular. Tomoyo quickly opened up to the contents page and flicked to the page containing the article.

_Did you ever want to make a special guy look at you?_

_Did you ever want to become popular?_

_Did you ever want to be an attention seeker?_

_If you answered yes to any of the above, then follow these simple steps to give yourself a complete make-over. You can never be too pretty.._

**And a little more into time..**

_The day you said we weren't friends anymore; I cried a million tears for you. Did you feel it? Of course you didn't. You never loved me, and never will… _

As the new Tomoyo Daidouji walked into the school, heaps of guys waved at her.

"Miss Daidouji." A student from her year walked up to Tomoyo, but she just ignored her.

"I think you are so cool, would you like to be friends?" The girl asked politely.

"Get out of my way, dork." Tomoyo insulted as she pushed her.

"That's not a very nice way to treat someone, Tomoyo" Eriol spoke behind her.

Tomoyo turned around and smiled as she made her way to Eriol, showing off all her curves.

"Eriol I have something to ask you. Meet me at the court yard later."

"There's no need for that. Whatever you want to say, you can say it here." Eriol replied.

"Fine." Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol, I like you, will you go out with me?" She asked ever so sweetly.

"No."

"What!?" Tomoyo said appalled.

"I said no."

" Why? Am I ugly? Is it cause I'm fat? Or is my skin too dark?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"No it's not that."

"THEN WHAT IS IT!?" Tomoyo asked, raising her voice. Very sure enough some people stopped, hoping to see what was going on.

"You've changed Tomoyo. You've changed a lot. You used to be nice, but now-"

"That was before Eriol. What's past is past." Tomoyo said as she ran away.

**Awhile later…**

Tomoyo dragged all her luggage down the stairs.

"So are you really going to leave?" Eriol asked.

"Yes. I am. I don't want to see your face ever again, not after you humiliated me." _C'mon Eriol, say you want me. Say you need me. Beg me to stay. _Tomoyo thought.

"I didn't humiliate you. You asked for it."

"NO I DIDN'T" Tomoyo raged. _ Please Eriol, I still love you. Beg me to come back to you._

"Are you for sure that you want to move out?" Eriol asked once more.

"Yes I am sure", the lass spoke through gritted teeth.

"Fine then. Have it your way. Besides, what's past is past. I guess we won't be friends anymore after this too right?" Eriol spoke as he began walking upstairs.

"Yes. You're damn right Eriol! I don't need a loser like you in my life! There are plenty of guys out there!" Tomoyo said as she dragged her luggage outside.

"Yea. I'm pretty sure you'll replace me with some other guy. Good Luck Tomoyo"

With that, they both went their separate ways…

**_tzuku.._**

**p.a-** Well I hoped you liked it. I know it doesn't seem like my writing style much to start from the past and move slowly towards the future. My stories are most of the Remembering the past as you move along type. But I thought that this would fit in more, though you still could tell it's my style because I was moving fast in the story again(You know, really good beginnings, crappy endings? yea that's me). Well, I'm trying not to move that fast and I really don't have an idea about the ending, but I'll just see as I go along. I also made Tomoyo mean in this story because in all my other ones it's always Eriol that's cruel. I don't have a prob with that, but I don't want to see Eriol suffer (though he really deserves it for flirting with Sakura in the actual series. Every time I see that pic I scream "Damn you Eriol! Damn you to hell!") I just finished watching the twins effect movie and I realised how much Edison reminded me of Eriol when he smirks. Anyways, I'm feeling much better now so I'll go back to working on my site. Have a nice day!!


	2. Chance

**p.a-** Aaa. I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner. I was meant to type this up on Saturday or something but I came down with a burning 40 degree fever for a few days and it was only today it went down to 37.1. Anyways, I think this chapter might be a little too short, but I think my mum will probably force me to go to school tomorrow(since I missed 2 days of school coz of my fever) and I still haven't done my homework yet. I'm a real slacker I tell ya. Anyway, on with the fic.

**Reviews:** The funny thing is that the story said I had 4 reviews, but when I checked, I only had 3, so I'm sorry about the last reviewer, if I find out who you are, I'll answer your questions(if you had any) in the next chapter or something. Gomen ne.

**Tsurashi-chan and Saku-chan –** I know how you feel. My friend told me that her friend at school is so crazy about Edison too. Every time you mention the letter 'E' or anything that begins with that letter she'd be like "Did you know that Edison's name also starts with the letter E?" or something else about Edison. I also have a friend who is like your friend's sister as well. She used to like Jimmy Lin, so she's have her whole study full of his pictures and CDs, then she liked Nicolas Tse(My other friend said that Nicolas stole her surname, coz they have the same surname) after I let her borrow my Yes! Idol magazine and she begged me to give it to her. ^^ She even had a pic of Nicolas on the wall and next to it is a pic of her and she has I love Nicolas for ever. It's so scary I swear. And then when Meteor Garden came out, she likes the F4 and even had their hairstyle. The last time I saw her, she was sooo over obsessed with Jay Zhou she had this pic of him half naked as her desktop wallpaper. Talk about scary -_-;; I'm not sure if I have seen 2002, coz I usually don't read the titles and all, but I reckon 'My classmate is a Barbarian' [I think that's what it's called] was really good. There was so much fighting in there. And I reckon Edison was really funny in 'Princess D'. I cracked my head off when he was dating the LOVELY girls. And how he took a shower for ages and never came out. 

**Sweet-Innocence –** I agree with you. Why are females the ones that have to suffer? But if you ask my friend's brother, he'd say that the male species are the ones suffering coz females can wear skirts on hot summer days when it's 110 degrees Celsius while males have to suffer wearing long pants, long shirt and a business suit. [It's so true, you always see a business woman wear a skirt in the summer, but you never see a business man wear short. They can't even wear sand shoes, while we can]. I guess we still have some advantage ne? The tension between Eriol and Tomoyo won't be loosening until a little while later when Tomoyo discovers that she's been giving everyone a hard time. Thanks for the hug, I would hug you back, but I've got a fever and you know when you get a fever the flu comes along for free, so yea, I don't want to contaminate it to you. ^^ Hope you like this chapter!!

**musical-sakura- **Here's chapter two. I hope you like it!! ^^ Tomoyo decided to change herself on how she looked in order to impress Eriol, but when she did, her personality also changed causing her to be cruel and nasty[that's what these popular people are, they are like, so like , totally mean. ^^ haha, I'm just toying with you guys. But I enjoy mocking these bitches. It's fun!! You start twirling your hair like that's the most interesting thing in the world and you act like them. You should see their faces; they look like they swallowed 5 chillies at the same time! ^__^]

**Friends Are To Die For**

****

**Epilogue 2: Chance**

_I dated so many guys just to replace you, but every time they try to kiss me, all I see is you._

Eriol sat under the willow tree and ate his lunch peacefully, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"So, I said 'let go bitch' and she was like 'No way' and then I like totally slapped her and all her make up was smeared every where. Such terrible eyeliner I swear" Tomoyo's voice spoke.

"Wow, that's-that's amazing" Another voice cracked, uninterested. It was so obvious that Tomoyo was dating yet _another guy._

"Yea- like what-ever" Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she took out her foundation.

"You know what Adrian? Maybe we just aren't made for each other." Tomoyo spoke out of the blue.

"WHAT!!"

"You heard me. Break up." Tomoyo repeated.

"W-w-w-b-b-b-I…..You.." 

"We have nothing in common, I told you already."

"Man, now I know what the others meant when they said you're dog" Adrian sighed sadly.

Tomoyo slightly yawned as she applied on some blood red lipstick. "Yea whatever, just go. You're too ugly to match up to me anyway".

Adrian scolded as he quickly left.

Tomoyo on the other hand, re-applied her lip gloss as she walked around to the other side of the tree to find Eriol sitting there reading a book. She then walked off, pretending not seeing him.

                                                                        *

During class..

Eriol was sitting at his desk reading another book, while Tomoyo was onto yet another guy.

"So, they all say that I'm like an angel. So beautiful, yet so hard to reach." Tomoyo flirted.

"Yes. I'd like to have an angel like you." The dude flirted back.

"Hey Eriol!" Misaki greeted.

"Oh, Hey Mi-chan. How's my little girl doing ne?" Eriol joked, while Misaki giggled.

"Just wondering, if you're coming over tonight ne? I need you to help me with the Sport Science task Flaska sensei gave me"

"Always the active one, eh? Alright I'll help. But I don't do Sport Science so don't blame me if I get all the muscles mixed up." Eriol joked. 

Not far away, the dude was still flirting with Tomoyo, but she wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking at Misaki and Eriol with Jealousy and Hatred.

[I'm not sure if you guys have sport science or not, but at the school I go to we have Sport science as an elective subject for year 9 and 10. It's basically PE and Science in one. It's about the bones and muscles, hand – eye co-ordination, the eyeball, etc and you get to play sport as well.]

                                                                        *

"Damn you Eriol! I hate you!! I HATE YOU!" Tomoyo cried as she threw a dart a the huge Garfield doll. 

"Why… I love you Eriol, but you just ignore me. And that stupid Misaki. You're going over to her place tonight, while I'm crying over you!" Tomoyo cried even more.

She went over across the room, picked up the Garfield doll, and hugged it to sleep. The doll was something Eriol gave her when they went to the carnival. He won it for her at the loop de loop. [Remember the summer festival thingy how Touya and Syaoran was competing for the same bunny?]

                                                                        *

"So you see, another word for the jaw bone is the mandible, and the hyoid is next, here" Eriol pointed to number 4 and 5.

"I see. Man, these bones and muscles are so hard to remember." Misaki sighed. "let's take a break, ne?" 

"Alright, alright" Eriol took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"So, things still aren't going well with Tomoyo?" Misaki asked while drinking her soda.

"What do you think?" Eriol scolded as Misaki bursted into giggles.

"G-Gomen ne. It's just that *giggle* seeing you so angry like this is funny." Misaki tried to apologise.

"I guess part of it is my fault too maybe. If I didn't let her leave, I guess she wouldn't be alone. I wonder if she's sleeping well. Every time she gets a nightmare I always pat her to sleep, I wonder if she's had a nightmare. It's been a year already" Eriol sighed as he continued rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you ask her out to the formal next year?" Misaki asked.

"Nah, she probably has a lot of guys after her. Besides, I'm going with you ne? I wouldn't want you to be nigelated." Eriol joked.

"HEY!!" Misaki pretended to pout as Eriol cracked up laughing.

"Ok, let's talk serious Eriol, You need my help?" Misaki asked.

Eriol sighed again as he took a sip of his long black. 

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want her to think that there's something between us two"

"Yea, you're probably right. Well, it's been a long night. I think you need some rest too. Let's finish this tomorrow." Misaki greeted.

"Yea you're right. I'll see you tomorrow Mi-chan" Eriol bid farewell.

"Have fun dreaming of Tomoyo, just don't crash" 

"MISAKI!!" Eriol raged, blushing, while Misaki burst in giggles again.

"Haha, anyways, good night, Eriol-kun." She handed him his coat as she closed the door.

Eriol slowly turned around and walked to his car sighing deeply.

                                                                                                                                    **tzuku..**

**p.a –** Well, I'm trying to make my stories have a deeper meaning and all, but I guess I'm just a very light hearted person and I usually don't take things very seriously(except E+T, I don't even take my life and my grades seriously.) I'm feeling much better now and throughout the past days I've been remembering a lot of things about the past. The Garfield doll mentioned in the story was an incident that happened to me when I was small. I went to some sort of amusement park or something and there was this balloon dart thingy where you hit the balloon and win a toy. So anyways, there was this row of Garfield dolls placed in front of all the balloons and on my first go; I hit the Garfield's forehead. On my second go, I tried not to hit the Garfield again so I shot in a weird way, but somehow I managed to hit the same Garfield doll straight on the right temple [yep, on it's side]. I gave the third go to my cousin.

Alright, I apologise if some of this stuff doesn't make sense, I'll proof read this chapter sometime later since I got homework to do. Forgive me for any mistakes but make sure you let me know k?


	3. Commemoration

**p.a- **sigh. I've got that stupid wurms virus so I can't do anything on the net now. I can only go on for 5 mins or less and if I don't get off the comp restarts. Damn!! My mum won't even let me go on my old desktop coz she's scared that the virus will get onto that comp too. I wish my friend would give me the cure soon!! Curse these virus creators. I hope their heads will get stuck in the toilet bowl for at least 2 hours. That'll teach them a lesson!! XP sigh. Anyway, I finally got msn so if you guys wanna talk to me (I doubt it though) you can add me. The address is ays, enough yapping here's the fic.

**Reviews: musical-sakura – **yea I know Tomoyo is bitchy but it's gonna be all over veeery soon!!

**kate – **here's chapter 3. Hope you like it.

**Lian –** Thanks. Glad you like it!!

**ms.evil – **Yep. I agree with you, this story shouldn't be deep. I was going to make it, but after writing the 2nd chapter I decided not to because it'd wreck the plot. I know Tomoyo is complicated, but I guess I'm just being stereotypical on Tomoyo's character. I apologise for that, I didn't really mean it but I just based it on some of the girls in my school.

**Sweet- Innocence –** Don't worry, one more chapter to go and there'll be a lot of E+T scenes!! Well, I hope so anyways. . I agree with you. I'd love to see a business man in shorts and sandals. My cousin had a tutor teacher that wore a business suit and sandals to class everyday. It was very amusing.

**B0nB0nCaTz – **Hope you like this chappy!!

**Carmen - **Thanks for reading!!

**Friends are to die for**

**Epilogue 3: Commemoration**

**Version 1.5 by black shinigami**

"Hey who do you think's gonna get the prize for best female dancer?" Sara asked.

"Tomoyo! It's definitely gonna be Tomoyo!" Another girl in the group yelled.

"I think Eriol will win best male dancer, ne?" Misaki said.

"Eriol? Yea right. I mean sure he's cute and all, but Eriol dancing? I don't think so. Everything's already been planned Misaki." Sara replied rolling her eyes.

_yes. Everything has been planned. And Tomoyo will be going down!!_ Misaki thought with an evil grin on her face.

Tomoyo covered her mouth as she yawned for the fifth time. Shopping by yourself was not the best thing to do. But then again, who could she shop with? All those 'guys' rather die than go shopping with her. Well, except one…

Tomoyo stopped abruptly as she spotted a brand new DDR machine. She'd always make Eriol play with her at least once a week – once a fortnight during exam times. She never dared to play all by herself. It was always Eriol who saved her when she stuffed up, and if she stuffed up this time, it'd be a real embarrassment!

Tomoyo sighed heavily as she lowered her head and was about to leave..

"Are you sure you're not gonna play?" Eriol's voice came from behind.

"Arcades are for losers. People like me are of high class and shouldn't be hanging around places like these." Tomoyo replied as she lifted her head high in false pride. She was dying to play DDR!

"Suit yourself" Eriol replied as he ignored her and walked away.

Tomoyo was licking on her green tea ice cream when someone sat in front of her.

Knowing who it was already, Tomoyo never bothered to even look up. "Get lost. This is my table. Go get your own!"

No reply.

"I said get lost!" Tomoyo raised her voice a bit staring daggers into Eriol.

"You got ice cream on your nose" Eriol chuckled.

"Whatever!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she left for the Bathroom.

"If only you know how much I miss you Tomoyo" Eriol mumbled to himself silently.

Tomoyo woke up with a start when she heard something creak. She quickly got up and took a look to see who or what made that noise. Only a shadow was seen. Tomoyo rapidly ran into the bathroom, locked the door and tried as silent as she possibly could.

She'd used to always run to Eriol when she got scared whether from a nightmare or a scary movie, but now, she was all alone. Scared and alone.

"My sweet lil' Tomoyo, your charming landlord is coming for you…" a low voice came.

"Hello?" The voice spoke again.

"Ok. I'll be right there. I'll be back sweetie. But first, I gotta enjoy the chick from upstairs." The voice spoke then laughed hysterically and left.

Tomoyo cried throughout the night not leaving the bathroom afraid that the man would be back…

_Eriol. I wish you were here.._

**tzuku..**

**p.a- ** Ok. I know It's only 2 pages long, but I had to hand write it out!! And I did all of it at school too. I spent all my recess and lunch working on this so please don't complain that it's short. I know this chapter seems very pointless, but it's reflecting on how Tomoyo had to give up so many things to be popular. Damn I really wanna get Jay Zhou's new album. Everyone says it's good and my cousin won't let me borrow it!!

Anyways, hope this chapter turned out ok. I didn't proof read it when I typed it up (just skimmed it) because I proof read this thing 5 times when I wrote it on paper.


	4. Commencement

**p.a-** Hi Everyone!! I'm back tries to dodges all those rotten tomatoes. Erm, sorry for not updating. The teachers were trying to kill us with assignments and tests. So I was doing my year 10 maths test, I turn to the first page, get paper-cut. --;; well I failed that test for sure. So, after I handed in all my assignments, the teacher thought they'll give us a little holiday course. That would be fun if 6 teachers didn't give it to us at the same time being it due in the same week and having my net due in two days time I'll have to finish them all today since I'll be going to the arcade for half a day tomorrow and then go Green Box for the rest of the day. What a great day to spend time, ne? Ok, um.. I should stop talking about my life now, enjoy!

**Ever faithful reviewers:** **B0nB0nCaTz:- **I'm so sorry for making you wait this long. Here's the next chapter.

**Carmen5:- **Sorry for making you wait. Here's chapter 4.

**not applicable:- **Thanks for reading. I know how depressing it is to lie just to fit in. Well, hope you will read this chapter.

**kate:- **Ignore me. I'm just in an insane state right now, but thanks for reading anyways.

**RanchanFan:- **ehe, sorry about bragging. I've got this problem. I start talking I never stop. You should see my journal. I go from talking about my day, to how much life sucks, then to how much I luv candy then to some stuff I remember happening to me when I was four. Well, thanks sooo much for reading.

**Aerysa:-** I know, I can't possibly imagine Tomoyo like that too. It's just that I was really bored and the Peach Girl thing just got stuck in my head. I know this girl that has a personality just like Sae. If you're more popular than her she'll find every possible way to bring you DOWN!! She'll pretend to be your friend and then tell the whole world your secret. And there's this girl in my class. She just got a new haircut, and it reminds me of Sae so much. She actually looks like Sae too! Ok, erm.. Enough yapping, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ms.evil:- **Sorry for it being short. I couldn't even remember what I wrote in the previous chapter. sigh. Well, I based Tomoyo's personality on some girls in my school and some in my friends school. Yea ;; Thanks for reviewing anyway, I haven't checked out your stories for a while. Have you updated any? Ah well, I'll go check after I finish typing this chapter.

**Sweet-Innocence:-** Erm.. the voice just belongs to the cracking maniac land lord who owns the apartment (it's not a spoiler dun worry. Knowing who the voice belongs to now won't affect the story). Yea ;; Erm.. Don't worry about the DDR thing. I'm a big DDR and Rhythm action game fan (well I'm a big video game fan) so I can't really imagine Tomoyo playing Initial D or Time Crisis II or III. I used DDR probably because I've never played Para Para Paradise before (stupid arcade took it away when I went). Erm.. ok I'd better stop about Video Games before I start talking about RPG and start complaining about how Galaxy world should put PPP. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Magical Rainflier:- **Yea Tomoyo's gonna start to change in this chappy and probably will be completely back to normal in the next and that's where our last complication starts.

**musical-sakura:- **I don't think I've read any of your stories, but if there's an E+T fic or one of your stories contain E+T (a little bit more that minor minor), let me know and I'll read it for sure.

**Dedication:** I decided to dedicate this entire story to all you great reviewers! Thank you soo much for waiting patiently to read the next chapter and yes, I have gotten your emails, but terribly sorry I wasn't able to update this sooner. Oh yea and to Mysterio000, wish you the best of luck in your exam!!

**Friends are to die for**

**Commencement**

**Version 1.5 by black shinigami**

Tomoyo walked along the pavement thinking of her formal which was held tonight.

Bang! She had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Get lost bitch!" Tomoyo screamed as she pushed a 1st grader to the ground. The first grader, whom was named Miwa Osenaku, started to wail loudly as everyone else passed by, was ignoring the scene. Tomoyo being the popular girl at Seijuu High and also head girl, she had even more power than teachers do. There was nothing they could do.

Tomoyo dusted her clothes, and walked off to her next class, flicking her hair and winking at all the other boys passing by.

Not very far away, Eriol watched in silence.

Tomoyo stood there in irritation. She was the most popular girl at school and yet, no guy has asked her to dance yet. What's even worse was that her eye balls were always turning towards the 'couple'. _Just rub it in my face why don't you._

"Ahem, er.. Tomoyo?" a guy walked up to her.

_Erick Hito_

_Age 19_

_3rd grader_

_Likes the colour green_

_Hates doing house chores_

_Fair grades_

_Family consists of 2 brothers and 1 sister._

Tomoyo scanned in her brain. "Yes?" she asked politely, while plastering an innocent smile on her face.

"Uh.. Tomoyo.. er.. can I ask you something?" Erick stuttered nervously.

"Sure" Tomoyo replied keeping her false smile on her delicate face.

"Uh.. Tomoyo.. uh.. C-C-can you move slightly a bit. You're blocking the drink table. I need to fetch a drink for my girlfriend." Erick blushed. It was very embarrassing to ask the most pop girl in school to move somewhere else because he needs to fetch a drink for his girlfriend. Of course she told him not to go over there and ask her incase Tomoyo would blow, but being the special guy he is, Erick insisted to go over and get her a drink. Aaah, men these days, you just can't do without them…(--;; don't ask)

Tomoyo was about to burst into steam. Which idiot, at a formal would go up to the most popular girl in school asking if she could move so he would be able to get a drink for his girlfriend?? It was almost illegal to do so!

"Sure" Tomoyo replied through gritted teeth while her ever faithful false smile remained plastered on her face.

"Um.. Can everyone please stand quietly and let me announce the best dancers of the night. I know there's still 2 hours left to go but I need to er.. go somewhere so I'll just announce the winners now" The 3rd grade co-ordinator announced.

"So the best male dancer award goes to…Eriol Hiiragizawa"

The crowd clapped as Eriol went up to get his prize money.

"And the best female dancer is…yes you guessed it.. Misaki Uresawa"

Everyone was appalled when Misaki's name was announced. Tomoyo ran out the door..

Tomoyo cried and tried to wipe off her tears, but they just kept prickling down. Then someone handed her a handkerchief.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Misaki asked as she sat down beside the weeping.. er.. crying Tomoyo.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! You ask me WHAT'S WRONG?!" Tomoyo raged, her bloodshot eyes deathly glaring at Misaki.

"C'mon Tomoyo. If you don't tell me, how am I meant to help you?" Misaki asked.

Tomoyo was about to blow. She just faced the biggest embarrassment of her life and here is her enemy asking her what is wrong. IS SHE NUTS!?

"Well, first of all, my best friend had a crush on you and you STOLE him away, secondly, you won the prize money which I needed to pay rent and thirdly you ask me WHAT'S WRONG?!" Tomoyo started to count down from 10 to 1.

Misaki giggled. "Well, thirdly, I'm asking you what's wrong because I think of you as a friend and you are welcome to stay at my house _any_time you want."

"Yea whatever" Tomoyo replied.

"Secondly.. Er.. Well.. I kinda cheated. You see, I caught our co-ordinator and my sport science teacher kissing. Yea, so they offered me one favour if I don't tell anyone" Misaki sweat dropped.

"YOU WHAT!! H-how could you?" Tomoyo out-raged. Cheating was the least expected thing someone like Misaki would do.

"Ehe, ;; well I didn't want you to turn out like those bitches Tomoyo. We really miss the old Tomoyo you know. We all looked up to you back in the orphanage."

"Yea what ever"

"Oh yea and first of all, Eriol never liked me. I was the one who liked him"

Flashback

_"Eriol-kun. I- I like you a lot. You don't have to like me back, but I hope we still can be friends." Misaki lowered her head._

_Eriol smiled as he stepped towards her and lifted her chin. "It's ok. I'm sorry I can't return your love, but we still can be friends."_

End Flashback

"Y-You mean, Eriol never liked you? But that's impossible. He's always telling me how perfect you are?" Tomoyo's eyes bulged out.

"No, silly. Eriol's like an older brother to me. C'mon Tomoyo, I don't think by the end of today you would be any popular, why don't you change back to the way you are? We all really miss you. Don't you miss us? Don't you like the way you were? Well, you weren't popular, but people gave you respect, we all looked up to you. Don't you want to be like your old self again?" Misaki queried.

"I-I-"

HONK! Eriol's car stopped by. "Oh hey, here's Eriol with his car. You want a ride home Tomoyo-chan?" Misaki lightened up. s.

Tomoyo smiled. "No thanks Mi-chan. I'll walk home, but I'll have a think about what you told me and I'll give you a reply A.S.A.P"

"Great! Well, good night Tomoyo-chan. See you at school on Monday!" Misaki waved as she closed the car door.

Tomoyo smiled a true genuine smile as she walked home. Maybe being herself wouldn't be that bad at all. Who knows, maybe people will actually accept her the way she was, and maybe this time, she will truly have friends…

**_tzuku.._**

**p.a- **I'm so sorry this is short. I was gonna make it longer if: 1. I need more sugar

2. These girls in my class aren't bugging me to scan something for them.

3. I need to start and finish my HSIE assignment due next week and my net is due tomorrow, but I'm going arcade tomorrow. I only proof read this once so please forgive me. Anyways, luv yous all. Once I get my net back I will be FOR SURE updating the next chappy. I think I only have about 2 or 3 more chapters to go till I finish this story, which is a good thing because I've got inspiration to continue my other ones.


	5. Communication

**p.a:- **Hiya everyone!! It's me again!! How are you guys all doing?? It's my dad's birthday today! Well, recently I've been reading a lot of Journals/blogs so if you have one, please give me your URL. I'd like to read about everyone's life since you guys listen to me brag about mine (which is like almost every single chapter I'd have a very long A/N about me!). Alright I should really stop talking now if I want to play tibia, dl Ragnarok online and finish my PD assignment today. Not to mention updating my site. Well, this is like a random chapter mainly because I'm still thinking about how to construct this chapter, but like I promised I'll update since I'm gonna go to China in the Christmas Holidays again so I wanna finish this story and either asu e no toriba or Key to My Heart.

Ok, so I'll hope you enjoy this chap and I'll go look for some flash while you guys are reading.

**Reviews:** **not applicable: - **Thanks so much for encouraging me. I'll try to write a really good ending for you. Don't worry, at point on everyone's life, they would've cared about popularity. I know I used to care if I was fat or not and I got really paranoid with everyone at school, but now I don't really care what they say because I know that I'm happy with my life and with who I am so if they don't like it they can go to hell. You can try ignoring yourself every time you start to think about popularity, I'm sure your friends will support you for who you are.

**Sapphire Melody: - **I'm not sure if you'll enjoy this random chapter, but as I said before, I'll try to make a grand finale!! Maybe not that spectacular but I'll work hard on it and hopefully it'll be up 3 weeks later or maybe a lil' bit longer since my yearly's are coming up and I have a maths School Certificate to do and I can't fail it or else I'll have to repeat year 10 maths next year, which I don't want to do because I want to do the maths High School certificate in year 11 so I don't have to do it in year 12 and work on my English exam(over here, if you fail your English high school certificate exam, I think you fail the whole thing, but if you fail maths or any other subjects, it's alright). Well, I might update earlier but I'm not sure yet, stay tuned. And sorry if I talk too much, it's in the genes.

**midnight blue: - **Thank you. And I'll try to update Je t'aime Je t'aime. I'm still thinking of what to include and what not to include in the second chapter.

**Plum**** Blossoms: - **erm... don't worry about the voice. It's just some old perverted guy (plus I was kinda out of Ideas). Well, I'm glad you liked it. )

**B0nB0nCatz:-** Thank you. Well, I hope you like this chapter, if you don't, well then wait for the finale. PS. That joke you told me, I told my friend and she started to laugh her head off. XD

**Carmen: - **Here's chapter...counts 5 like I promised!

**Magical Rainflier: - **Cool. Thanks for the update note. I'll go and read it now.

**Sweet-Innocence: - **Thanks for review. I'm a very unorganised person sometimes. I forgot to create an email group for people who reviewed so when I need to send update email all I have to do is just click the group and all the addresses will be in the 'Bcc' box, instead of me clicking on everyone's user name and pasting their emails one by one. Well, hope you enjoy this one.

_knock knock knock…_

_Eriol opened the door._

_All of a sudden a figure swung his/her arms around him wetting his shirt._

_"Mi-chan." Tomoyo's voice came from Eriol's chest._

_Silence._

_After calming down a bit, Tomoyo lifted her head up and saw Eriol. She blushed and passed out…_

**Friends Are To For**

**Chapter 5: Communication**

**Version 1.5 by black shinigami**

"Here you go Tomoyo" Misaki handed her a cup of warm water.

"Arigatou Mi-chan" Tomoyo thanked, trying not to look at Eriol.

"Are you feeling better now Tomoyo" Eriol asked worriedly. All Tomoyo did was nod. What was she going to say? Oh yea, after getting kicked out of her apartment because she had no money to pay her rent (even though it was more like she put locks on her door so the landlord could not sneak into her apartment at night), she decided to see if she was able to stay over Misaki's for a week until she found a job and another apartment. On her way here, it was raining outside and she had to walk here, not to mention a bunch of muggers were chasing her. When she came here, she had almost lost her calm composure and just hugged Misaki only to find out that she had hugged Eriol, some guy who she thought would've hated her by now and then not to mention passing out in front of him. Half and hour later she wakes up only to find that her head was 40 degrees hot! Well, at least it went down to 38 degrees now. Talk about luck.

"But you know Tomoyo. It was kinda funny how you mistaken Eriol for me and hugged him instead. You should've seen your faces." Misaki started to crack up laughing as both Eriol and Tomoyo just blushed.

"Anyways" Misaki said after calming down for a while. "How come you're here Tomoyo?"

"Er..I..I.." Tomoyo stuttered looking down. How can she say it when Eriol's here? He'd probably make fun of her. "Well, I'm glad you took off that load of paint from your face Tomoyo" Misaki smiled warmly.

"Thank you" Tomoyo whispered quietly, hardly audible in fact. Her hair was wet from the rain, but it was neat and tidy. She wore a white blouse that Eriol gave her 3 years ago and a navy blue skirt.

"Misaki..." Tomoyo spoke quietly after gaining up her courage. "C-C-C" _Just say it Tomoyo. It's either you go and sleep on the streets for a week, keep your pride or have a safe place to stay and get laughed at by some guy who you like but hate you._ Tomoyo thought.

"Misaki. Can I stay over at your place for a week?" Tomoyo asked looking up Misaki in the eye. Even though she would get laughed and looked down upon by Eriol, she couldn't care anymore. She really needed a place to stay or she'd die living on the streets, who know what will happen afterwards.

Eriol's head shot up immediately, eyes widening.

"I'd love you to stay with me Tomoyo, but you see I er...uh...hm...er..You see, my auntie's gonna come and stay with me for the week" Misaki lied and very terrible and unbelievable lie. She grew up at the orphanage.

"Erm.. What I mean is that I'm renovating the guest room. However, Eriol's got lots of rooms in his mansion and that you can go and stay there. It's a lot more comfortable too!" Misaki smiled.

Eriol opened the door to his mansion and dragged Tomoyo's luggage back up to her old room.

"Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu" Tomoyo bowed. "I'll move out as soon as I find a new apartment."

"Tomoyo" Eriol spoke looking down at her with longing kitty eyes as he hugged her.

Tomoyo couldn't help but close her eyes and smile when she felt Eriol's warmth. It's was so comforting.

"Get lost bitch!" Miwa Osenaku screamed as she pushed Tomoyo to the ground. Obviously after Tomoyo changed back to the way she was, the whole school knew. Soon enough, one of the guys tripped her over and when you fall, you instantly look for something to grab onto something or someone, and she was the closest thing...er...person to Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry" Tomoyo bowed her head as she apologised; picking up her books and papers.

crrrr. Papers flew everywhere as people started to steal her sheets of homework which she spent ages doing last night since she didn't have Eriol's help anymore. Not to mention still looking for a job.

"Uh Uh." A second grader spoke. "You ain't getting away that easily. Beg for your mercy. Say 'Please master, let a low bitch like me go' or else you ain't going nowhere Daidouji".

"No." Tomoyo mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Miwa lifted her up by the hair.

"P-please master, l-let a low bitch like me go" Tomoyo stuttered in pain.

"Louder!" The second grader screamed.

"Please Master!" Tomoyo winced in pain, tears coming from her eyes.

"Watch it bitch!" She said as they walked away.

Tomoyo restrained from crying as she picked up her leftover books. Then a stack of papers were put in front of her. She looked up to see Eriol. Almost in a second's time, Tomoyo thanked Eriol, snatched the papers from him and ran to class.

"Daidouji. I want to see your homework papers." the teacher ordered.

"Sensei, I don't have it" Tomoyo replied scared.

"And why not" the female teacher spoke in complete boredom.

"Someone stole it" Tomoyo replied.

"And who was that 'someone'"?

"I- I don't know"

"First, you didn't do your homework and now you dare to lie in my class?" the teacher yelled at her. "I want you to hand that in tomorrow plus a 15 page essay on why you didn't do your homework and then lie in my class."

"Yes, m'aam" Tomoyo sighed.

drrrrr…

The lunch bell finally went…and guess what? Tomoyo had no lunch.

grruuu…. her stomach grumbled as she slowly walked to the large deserted willow tree she always sat underneath. Tomoyo tucked in her knees and started to cry. grrrruu

Her stomach growled again. She was lucky that she had free periods after lunch or else she wouldn't have survived. Maybe she did deserve what she got, but she didn't like it one bit. Tears kept rolling down her face.

She heard that the ice cream parlour was hiring someone to cleaning the tables. Maybe she could get a job there?

"Do you want some?" a guy's voice spoke. Undoubtedly, it was Eriol.

Tomoyo looked beside her to see Eriol holding a delicious bento. She would probably do anything to eat now.

_This is Eriol we're talking about Tomoyo. Why would he want to share his lunch with someone he hates?_ Her thoughts started to tell her.

"Well?" Eriol asked.

"I-"Not giving Tomoyo a chance to finish her sentence, Eriol quickly stuffed a ball of rice into her mouth.

Tomoyo sneaked into Eriol's room and put some money and a note on his desk.

_Hiiragizawa-kun,_

_ Sorry for troubling you. I got a job at the ice cream shop so I will be moving out in 2 days. Here's the money I owe you for sharing your lunch with me and the rent fee for staying over at you mansion. It's not a lot, but I will pay you the rest when I get more money. _

_ Tomoyo._

Tomoyo then went to take a shower and when she returned to her own room, she found a stack of papers on her desk, a note and money.

_Tomoyo, _

_ Thanks for the money, but you don't have to give me money. We're still friends right? Or at least we used to be. You're welcome to share my lunch anytime you want. The stack of papers is the 15 page essay the old bag told you to do. Since you were always terrible at writing long essays, I wrote it for you. XP_

_Keep your money; you might need it in the future._

_ Love,_

_ Eriol._

_PS. It isn't murderous to say my name you know? _

Tomoyo chuckled slightly as she walked to Eriol's bedroom door.

"Eriol-kun, you're probably asleep, but I wanted to say thank you for doing my essay for me. And I'm not **that** bad at writing essays you know. Sweet Dreams." Tomoyo spoke softly and closed the door to her room.

Inside the room, Eriol smiled to himself.

**tzuku…**

**p.a:- ** Well, that's it for now. If I write everything in this chapter then the last one would've been even shorter. I kinda changed my original chapter plot for this chap, but shrugs I like this one better. Just to let you guys know, I haven't proof read this coz I need to start my homework. I'll try my best to update the last chappy ASAP and I'll try to do a decent job of it too. See you next time!! Take care!!


	6. Rain

**p.a-** Hi everyone!! How are you guys doing? Ah yes, you guys would all want to kill me right now, after reading the last chapter. Well, here's the final chapter like I promised. Short probably and probably sucks as well, but what should I say? I'm hungry and got cramps so can't really concentrate. Well, I'm going overseas (again) on December 19th and won't be back till January 13th so I probably won't be able to finish my other stories. I'll work hard on them on the plane though. Well, it's almost end of the schooling year and yet we still have a lot of work. I need to finish my maths homework and textiles assignment. Hm, maybe I'll do another one shot before I leave (readers mime 'no' and shakes heads). Well I just saw Hidden Track yesterday. It was ok, but I didn't get the animated scenes and the ending. What's important was that Jay appeared in the end. I got so excited that I was finally able to watch the movie I started to sing along every time one of Jay's songs came on, even if I didn't know the lyrics to them(refers to ban shou renorcs). Ah well, what else to say…I've gotten desktop wallpaper crazy and have been looking for a lot of wallpapers. I currently got this really good Ayumi Hamasaki one. Btw, are any of you guys going to buy her album released December 17th? Mai Kuraki's new album (well not really new album) will be released on the first of the first next year. I can't wait. Ok, I think I'll stop talking now, or else you'll get bored reading this. Hmm, who actually reads my overrated A/Ns anyway? Well, hope you enjoy the final chappie of this story. I don't know what I've been through writing this story, but I can tell you people have been scolding me throughout the way. XD

**Reviews: Carmed5:- **Ah, sorry for the disappointment of not updating for a while. Here's the final chapter. Douzo.

**not applicable:- **You're welcome, as long as you don't think I'm taking up your inbox space. Yep, I do get what you mean on how I made Tomoyo so vulnerable. I do apologise for that.

**Autumn Willow:- **Thanks for reviewing. Actually every single chapter was meant to say Epilogue at the beginning (just a different change to the usual Chapter 1, etc), but I guess I was so used to typing Chapter 1, etc I got mixed up myself. S Ah well, maybe I'll try not to pull a stunt like that ever again.

**Just Nobody: - **Yes I know what you mean. By now, you could probably tell that I'm an idiot aren't I?

**noboey special: - **Yea I know popular kids aren't that bad. I've had experience being popular before…well, not really. Yes instead, I was the one who was getting bullied because I was different to everyone. Ah well, you know I'm just stereotyping in this story and I do apologise to those who are really nice people and are popular out there. Maybe its coz the school I go to have a lot of stereotypical, prejudice and racist/sexist of all sorts' people. Oh well, thanks for reviewing.

**Sapphire Melody: - **Ah I'm so sorry that I can't fulfil your requests. I promised myself that this would be the last chapter (I'm not really fond of writing stories with a lot of chapters you see. I get lazy). Well, I'm really thankful that you took time to read this story, even though it's not as great as the other ones out there, but I'm glad that you took time to R and R anyway.

**Princess Krystal01:- **Thanks for taking time to read this. All is appreciated.

**Ekimozo: - **Yep, she did change in the end. Well, thank you for seeing my POV with those magazines; I don't have anything against anyone reading them though.

**Magical Rainflier: -** Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it.

**Mistress Mei: -** lol. You never fail to crack me up. Nah, they're not gonna die. I'm not really a fan of putting death in my stories, however poems are different…. Well, hope you work hard with your school work and all; keep up the good work, ne? You're such a cool and upbeat chick.

**B0nB0nCaTz:- **Ah, sorry for doing that. To tell you the truth I have no idea what I wrote in the prev. chappie, but oh well, thanks for reading this all the way and waiting patiently for me to update.

**Friends Are to Die For:**

**FINAL Epilogue: Rain**

**Version 1.5 by black shinigami**

Tomoyo tapped her desk with a pencil lightly while her other hand was supporting her chin, looking out the window.

Stupid school. Why the hell does she have to do it? Couldn't someone else?

Flashback

Knock Knock

Pieces of wood started to fall off the old rusty door when physical contact was made.

"Come in please" The man sitting behind a computer playing solitaire spoke. It was obvious that he was the principal of the school.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Tomoyo queried politely while gently shutting the door behind her. She was scared that if she just let the door close by itself, it might just break. The principal was a really tight person. 'That door will live' he says 'that door will live'.

Since he started to work at the school, trouble makers would always slam the door when they get out of the principal's office. The old principal would of course use the school's money to renovate that door once a month but that door has been there ever since the old one left, which is about what? 3 to 5 years? Surprisingly, it hasn't broken yet.

This principal – Tana-kun, he insisted on everyone calling him, did not believe using the school's money to renovate any part of the school. He believed that the money was used to provide education, hire top teachers and up-to-date periodic tables, certainly not renovating furniture that will be destroyed by graffiti and gum even if it was new.

However, the students did not see his way of thinking and would often complain about why the school has such old stuff. Infact 5 desks just died yesterday because the boys were standing on them trying to act like apes every time the teacher would mention a 'rude' word during PD/health. The topic they were learning – Growth development and maturity. Obviously they had to learn about the reproductive system. Such idiots.

"Ah yes, Tomoyo Daidouji. Just the person I wanted to see" the principal spoke, not taking his eyes off his losing game of solitaire, or what he likes to call 'broken software'.

"Well, you see. Your graduation mass is in 2 days time. I want you to present a speech to the school about how the years of schooling went in the name of your whole grade." He continued, while closing the solitaire window and opening up the Spider Solitaire window. Every time he lost, he would go play spider solitaire and when he lost that, he would resume back to playing Solitaire.

"Demo, sir, you know what has happened throughout the school even without looking. Do you really think that they'll appreciate the speech?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I know what's been going on Tomoyo. I know everything, but I don't really care what those students think. I chose you, no, your year group chose you to be head girl because they knew you would make an outstanding effort. Besides, I don't trust Akira with the speech, it's best if you do it." he spoke, making a pile on spider sol.

"But sir, I'm not good with speeches. I have a talking problem and I can't write really good speeches" Tomoyo tried to protest, even though she knew it was no use. What this guy said was law and no one was able to change it.

"I know you will be able to do it Tomoyo. Just speak from your heart and the rest will follow. Now if you excuse me, I must resume back to my game of Solitaire" he bidded, while closing his game of Spider Solitaire and clicking on the Solitaire window again.

End Flashback

Tomoyo thought and thought for a long time, until she decided that what she wrote will have to do. It was fake but it was what people wanted to hear right? It was what the teachers and Tana-kun expected her to say right? She re-read her piece to make sure there weren't any offensive material in it.

_This is has been a great year just like every year. As we leave, we wish everyone else in the school happiness and joy. Don't forget to make the most of your life at school, because you will miss it when you grow up._

_I loved the teachers here, we all did. How they cracked jokes with us and all. _

_I guess we'll miss this school once we're gone, but we will definitely visit again._

Well, part of it was true. She wished she would still be at school as a freshman. She wanted to make up for the time she wasted. Well, what can you do? Time has already past; there was no turning back now.

The crowd clapped as the drama people went off stage.

"Ok, before our final act, we have a speech from the head girl" the principal announced.

Very few claps were heard.

Tomoyo walked onto the stage and adjusted the mic. She had the whole speech memorised.

"This has been a great year…" Tomoyo paused and looked at the ignorance from the audience. People just weren't giving her the attention.

_Speak from your heart…Speak from you heart..._those words lingered around her mind.

"Actually, this year wasn't as good. I mean I actually wish that I can relive this school year. Actually my ENTIRE school years. People don't seem to realise what they miss until they come to the edge of the cliff and are about to jump off. You might not want to take my advice for it, but please consider it. You'll really regret it if you don't make up the most of your school years" Tomoyo sighed. "I know I haven't been the best throughout my school year, but what can I say? You learn something new everyday, don't you? I mean, you have to stand up for your friends and people you treasure" Tomoyo's eyes softened onto Eriol.

"Not everyone will let you have your way in life or even like you, but you must look out for one another. There are a lot of people out there who commit suicide because they can't find a meaning to live anymore. Well, here is a meaning for those who don't have one: We live on this earth to live, breathe, care, suffer, love and die for one another. Our treasured one. Never ever come into this world telling others on how to live their lives. I know that a lot of you people are good at heart. Put it this way, someone doesn't like you and you try so hard to get their attention, but still won't get it. Don't think of it as that you are ugly, or that you are the bad person, think of it this way: It's their loss; if they aren't happy with you and assist you to change they might as well go to hell. Also, if people wanted your advice or your opinion on how they looked they would've asked for it. You wouldn't need to go around commenting on how people look or dress, because they don't want your opinion. If they did, don't you think everyone would be worshipping like a god you already?" Tomoyo swallowed hard eyeing some of the girls. Was this really what she wanted to say to everyone? Were these really words from her heart?

"Well, finally as I depart, I'll leave you guys with these words, think of them, and use them wisely – Treasure your loved ones with your heart and soul. Even if you don't get what you want in return, as long as you know that they are happy." Tomoyo bowed her head and walked off the stage.

Silence.

Only Eriol noticed that she walked out of the school as he stood up and followed.

Silence.

"Well, I guess she's right. We are idiots" someone thought out aloud.

Another started to slowly clap with tears streaming down his face "Well said indeed."

"She was my friend all along" One of the bitchy attention seeking girls spoke, while everyone else just ignored her while the principal got up to announce the final performance.

Tomoyo sat on the good ol' swing at Penguin Park swinging back and forth, lightly.

Eriol sat down beside her.

Silence.

"That speech you gave was touching" Eriol spoke trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Arigatou"

More Silence.

"You know what you said was true" Eriol attempted again.

"Thank You."

Even more silence.

"Tomoyo I want to tell you a secret. Can I?" Eriol attempted for the third time.

Tomoyo shot her head up looking at him. She slowly nodded. Well, no conversation this time, but at least it was going some where, or so the author thinks…

"I've found my most treasured person."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's great" It wasn't a forced or false smile. It was a true, genuine and genki smile. Though she didn't like the idea of Eriol loving someone else other than her, but now she was just thankful that they were still friends. She wouldn't want to relive the jealousy she's been through. Besides, she can move on too right? Right?

"So how long have you known each other?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, we've known each other for a very long time. It was only a few years after we've known each that I found out I was in love with her. Everything she did drove me insane but I couldn't help it. I always told myself it was brotherly love or just love for a friend, but I knew deep inside it wasn't. Then this love grew. It grew too strong for me to handle. Now, I don't know how I should tell her." Eriol replied truthfully.

"Well, maybe you can just tell her" Tomoyo suggested.

"But I don't want her to think that I'm only saying it. I want to show her" Eriol replied.

"Hmm…then I'm sorry I can't help you, but if she really loves you, she wouldn't mind how you tell her. As long as you do." Tomoyo ensured him with another smile.

Eriol then started to lean closer. Too close to Tomoyo that his lips met hers.

Tomoyo was too shocked to speak. Why was he kissing her all of a sudden?

Soon enough droplets of light rain started to fall from the ever blue sky as Eriol pulled away from Tomoyo looking at her still shocked figure.

"Well, it's going to rain really hard soon…" Eriol started with a light blush on his cheeks.

"It's ok. I-I want to stay and think for a while." Tomoyo spoke, trying to smile at him.

"Al-Alright then" Eriol got up from the swing and started to walk home. Almost in an instant heavy rain started to pour. Or was it just his imagination? Maybe he's hallucinating now, after being rejected by Tomoyo. Though she didn't say anything, she did feel his love for her through the kiss right? Or was he just imagining stuff again?

Tomoyo still sat there frozen. _Why did he do that?_

_He loved you of course. _ Her conscience responded.

_But, he said he found someone else._

_Ever thought of that person being you?_

Tomoyo tightened her lips and continued to look down on the ground with thoughtful eyes.

_Maybe, but I don't want to be a fool anymore. I don't want him to think of me as a big dreamer again, pretending that he likes me._

_Well why don't you find out for real then? C'mon give it a try. Life is all about taking risks, you aren't going to go anywhere just sitting here you know? _

"You're right" Tomoyo whispered silently as she stood up.

"Eriol MATTE!!" Tomoyo yelled out as she ran to catch up to him. Eriol, on the other hand just kept walking unaware of his surroundings.

Tomoyo caught up to Eriol and intertwined her fingers with his. He stopped; eyes widened and looked at her.

"I want to go home with you. I want to be with you….forever" She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

Eriol smiled and continued walking.

"Boku mo"

**END!!**

**p.a. - **Ah, that didn't turn out well. I think Boku mo is how to say me too in Jap. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Once again thank you so much for taking time to read and review. All is well appreciated.

**Final Notes:** Well, throughout this story I have been slacking off (crowd nods) and I do apologise for that. Thanks for everyone who supported me, esp. all my reviewers and ms.evil whom I haven't heard from in ages. Well, I hope you guys are doing well and take care. In this chapter I wrote 2,025 words which is probably the longest I've ever written for 1 chapter. Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this story. It's not all fluffy and all and I'll promise you that if I ever write a new one, I'll put as much fluff in it as I can. Well, hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, take care of yourselves, friends and family ok?

See ya! Salut! Ciao! Ja ne! bai bai! Zhai jian!


End file.
